Umbrella
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Sena forgot to bring his umbrella along with him, thankfully Kakei and Mizumachi are more then willing to share theirs. Hints of Kakei/Mizu/Sena. WAFF. One Shot.


FASH: This is one of my OT3s in Eyeshield so I had to write it, there's my excuse.

Disclaimer: I only own the idea.

Kakei and Mizumachi had been making their way home in the rain, Kakei's umbrella propped against his shoulder as Mizumachi's stayed in constant movement, sometimes keeping him sheltered from the rain, sometimes not.

"Mizumachi, you'll get a cold fooling around like that." He chided lightly but Mizumachi just laughed and jumped into another puddle in an oddly endearing act of immaturity.

"You know, when you're walking home with your socks completely soaked I highly doubt you'll find it so amusing."

"Aw, come on Kakei, it hasn't rained for a while and it's not like I'm going to carry rubber boots with me to school, although..." He tapped his index finger against his lips thoughtfully, his other hand thankfully keeping the umbrella over his head.

Kakei half expected him to say something about bringing a pair the next time the weather report called for rain, so he was mildly surprise when instead the finger that had been tapping against his lips was pointed forward.

"Ah!"

"Ah?" Kakei turned to where Mizumachi had been pointing, eyes widening just a fraction when he saw Sena running towards them, umbrella-less.

"Kakei-kun, Mizumachi-kun, I'm so glad I managed to run into you." He wiped several stray, soaking locks of hair away from his face and opened his mouth to say more when Mizumachi interrupted him.

"Sena, what are you doing without an umbrella on a day like today?" He moved forward so that Sena was a bit more protected from the precipitation.

"Oh, well, I had forgotten my umbrella at home this morning, and when I left Deimon after practice it really didn't seem like it was going to end up raining." Sena bashfully rubbed the back of his neck and Mizumachi clicked his tongue.

"You'll get a cold like this." He said, tone mirroring the one Kakei had used only moments before.

"I suppose you're right, but that really isn't important right now-"

"Actually your health is quite important." Kakei cut in. "Isn't that right Mizumachi?" He threw the other boy a meaningful look and the blonde had the decency to look slightly uncomfortable.

"In any case, you ought to get out of the rain before you become any more soaked than you already are." Kakei moved to Sena's side, standing just a little closer than necessary in order to keep them both dry and Mizumachi copied the movement on Sena's other side with a grin.

"Oh, you really don't have to-"

"Nonsense, two umbrellas is more than enough to cover three people, come on, we'll walk you back to the train station." Kakei insisted, Mizumachi nodding in agreement vigorously.

"Well, I suppose if you insist." Sena relented and the three began walking back where Sena had come from.

"So Sena, what did ya wanna come talk to us about?" Mizumachi asked eagerly and Sena twiddled his thumbs.

"Well, I heard that soon you're going to be having a practice game against Shinryuji and I... I just want you two to be careful, Kongo Agon... Something about him really freaks me out, like he's the incarnation of evil."

Mizumachi playfully ruffled Sena's sopping wet hair, causing some of the shorter strands to spike up once again.

"You don't have to worry about us that much, besides, I'm sure he can't be that bad."

"But-"

"Mizumachi is right, we'll be able to handle ourselves." Kakei's expression softened and he gave Sena a small smile. "But it's very sweet of you to care."

Sena blushed darkly and Mizumachi laughed.

"Aw, look at how red he went Kakei, isn't he _cute_." Mizumachi practically cooed and Sena went red enough to match his football uniform.

"Mizumachi, stop pestering him."

"Aw, but it's fun." The blonde whined lightly before ruffling Sena's hair once more. "How far away from your house is the train station?"

"Well, almost twenty minutes normally, but if I run I should make it home in less then five."

Kakei frowned slightly. "That's still five minutes too much, you're already soaked to the bone."

"I'll be fine." Sena assured them, his pace slowing down when the train station came into view.

"Kakei's right, you'll get sick."

"But you've already walked me this far, I can't just waste your time by having you guys come on the train with me and then walk me home."

Now there was an idea, but even if Kakei and Mizumachi proposed it now Sena would be sure to refuse, so they'd just have to assure Sena's well being in a different way.

"Here, take my umbrella." Kakei held it out and Sena made no move to take it.

"But then you'll get wet."

"Nonsense, I'll just walk with Mizumachi under his." He responded and the blonde nodded vigorously.

"Well, okay then." Sena slowly took the umbrella, a blush gracing his cheeks once again. "Thank you."

"No problem, how about you come over to Kyoshin tomorrow to return it?" The dark haired boy suggested.

"Yeah! Then all three of us can hang out a little longer. It's sad to see you go so soon." Mizumachi piped up excitedly, pouting a bit when he finished.

"O-okay." Sena agreed before bowing lowly to them. "I'll see you tomorrow then, goodbye!" He rushed into the train station and Kakei and Mizumachi turned to walk home, both of them appearing to be a little more euphoric then normal.

"I hope tomorrow's nice and sunny." Mizumachi commented, walking just a little closer to Kakei than was necessary. "But I suppose even if it's rainy he'll have your umbrella this time around, lucky guy." He elbowed Kakei in the ribs. "You never offered me your umbrella when I was walking home without one."

"That's because you enjoy attempting to get sick in the rain. Besides, isn't it better that I give him mine instead of letting him go home without one?"

Mizumachi grinned and slung an arm around Kakei's shoulder.

"Yep, it's much better."


End file.
